1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a free standing table-type game of skill using a ball and paddles that is a variation on table tennis, and, in particular, to a free standing table-type game of skill wherein one or more table modules may be used to play the game.
2. Background
A typical table tennis game uses a table that is nine feet long, five feet wide, and thirty inches high. These dimensions are a standard set by the International Table Tennis Federation. A standard table requires considerable space, and therefore limits the appeal of the game for those without adequate space.
A need exists for improvement in the field of table tennis that addresses the space constraints as well as allowing new and creative variations on the game to be played. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.